Timeless
by Master Kei
Summary: A tribute to my 3rd year Anniversary, Muah, I love you Baby. Naruto, after consulting Sai, fears that he has failed as a boyfriend. NaruHina, set 3 years after her canon confession.


**Timeless**

_On the 14__th__ of April, not too long ago, I celebrated my 3__rd__ year Anniversary with my sweetheart. This story is my tribute to our time spent together. Usually I portray Naruto, and Hinata is her alias. This time is no different__. _

At times I find it rather strange that my past three years have been so significant to me, because a girl who was never really a part of my life until then had made it so. Today I am going on a date with this girl, my angel, my Hyuuga Hinata. I am also worried, because for the last couple of days we haven't been talking, and earlier she told me that we "needed to talk".

We were scheduled to meet at Konoha Park, and I must admit that I was slightly nervous. So when I saw Sai reading a book about relationships, I decided to ask his opinion, seeing as how he was reading a book about relationships. After a general overview about the stereotypical expectations of women, Ino appeared and dragged him away, claiming that she needed his artistic expertise with a supposedly massive sale, leaving me to think about what he said.

I'm pacing now, trying to think about what it was that I had done to deserve this type of torture, even though Sai says that every male will be subject to this needless type of treatment from their significant other. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, backwards and for- stop! Could it have been the time when I… no, that's no it, definitely not it.

ARGHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE??? Why can't she just tell me what it is so I can apologise and make it up to her? Sai told me that this is also typical of girls in a relationship, but Hinata rarely played these games with me. She and I are very upfront about everything we do. Without spilling our guts out, of course. Sigh, think Naruto, when did this happen? What did we do when whatever it was happened? It all started about a week ago…

_We were planning to meet at Ichiraku Ramen, I had turned up early. Hinata had been feeling sick lately, mainly dizziness and throwing up, so I suggested some of the New Nutritional Super Soup Ramen, my 12__th__ favourite kind in fact. Surely that would make her feel better. So it can't have been that, RIGHT?! _

_While I waited, Sakura showed up, on lunch break from the General Hospital. Naturally we talked and brought up the old times. Sakura was working hard as a medical ninja and had a time limit for eating. I felt that it was rude to not eat as well. I would have plenty of appetite left when Hinata showed up. Ichiraku had what he called a Couple's Deal, or a "C.D", which meant that 2 bowls of ramen were cheaper than usual, working out great for us. As luck would have it Hinata walked in as they announced served our food, the new waitress also saying "You two enjoy your Couple's Deal now" with a wink. Honestly, people are so presumptuous nowadays I thought, while ushering Hinata to the table and ordering another C.D, this time for my girlfriend and I. Hmmm, I guess maybe eating something labeled for couples with my ex-crush might have suggested something was going on, but Hinata seemed ok. When I asked her if she minded that I started first she told me quite clearly "I don't care, it's not important." Wait, Sai did say that often girls will pretend not to care about these things, so as to not appear- erm, what was the word he used? Sticky? No… oh yeah, clingy! No, it wouldn't be because of that, Hinata understands that I only have eyes for her. Doesn't she? I'll come back to this, what else did I do? _

_After ramen, Sakura left us and I took Hinata to a new ice cream shop. She really likes to eat sweet things, and I heard that the place, called IC I's Snow I's, also served fruits with ice cream. After trying samples and discovering how delicious it was, I decided to order the largest servings of Fruit Paradise. That way she could eat as much as she wanted to. When we placed our order we were asked if Hinata was able to finish her serve. I told the waitress "Oh you bet, she can probably even eat mine too, heheh!" At the time I wanted to make her less awkward, but now I remember Sai saying that women, like Ino, were very concerned about how they looked, and all preferred to be as slim as possible. Could she have taken my joke as me calling her fat? That's crazy, she was already incredibly fit and skinny… then again Ino is a walking stick figure and is still convinced of her need to lose even more weight… Uh oh, I think that might be it. No, there was something else that we did after, before I took her home, and that was go to the Grand Konoha Ferris Wheel. _

_It was only built a few weeks ago, a tourist attraction for visitors. In the end, we didn't go on, as we reasoned that it was better value to invite our other friends to make a full cabin. Being full of ice cream, I also wanted to avoid a "messy affair" while alone with Hinata. And it was Hinata who suggested it too, so I can't see why she would tell me to do something if she believed otherwise. Hah, beat that, Sai! Oh no, now that I think about it, Sai did explain how some women, especially those born into privileged families, expected men to spare no expense for a good time. He said that it made them feel good, that it demonstrated how they were priceless to their partner. Hinata comes from a very illustrious family. Did she want me to do the same for her, to demonstrate my feelings? Kami, I am so CONFUSED!!! _

_I didn't want to think about how bad I was with women anymore. Neither did I like the possibility of failing as Hinata's boyfriend. She was the first girl to ever really like me for me, and I treasured her affection. I needed to make this up to her, as soon she – HOLY NOODLES SHE'S HERE! _

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" I call out to her. The expression on her face was serious, but she smiled softly after hearing my voice.

"Naruto-kun, I apologise for making you wait. I need to speak to you about-". I cut her off at that point.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have to make a few things clear to you. Ok?" I continue after seeing her nod in understanding. _Alright, erm, how do I begin this, erm quickly, or she might become impatient!_

"You're not fat!" There, I said something, although my celebration was short lived due to the shocked look upon my sweet angel's face. A few people look my way, but I am too anxious to notice. _Let's do this Naruto, it's Do-or-Die Time! _

"I don't think your fat. In fact, even if I don't say it as often as I should, I see you being the most beautiful, and slimmest, girl in the world, and even if you ate 100 Fruit Paradises it wouldn't change that! I'm such an idiot, for always making you eat where I wanted to eat, especially when you were feeling sick and needed something else."

_This was getting me somewhere, but it's also drawing in more people. Ignore them, Hinata is way more important. _

"It was also insensitive of me, not only to order without you but to order with a girl who I used to like. Even if it's been years since I felt anything like that for her! You don't need to be worried about appearing clingy to me; my heart is yours and yours alone! And I'm also sorry that I can't afford to shower you with gifts, or pay for a good time like you deserve. I swear, one day I will be able to treat you like a queen, even though it'll never be enough compared to how much you mean to me!

"Do you- do you really mean that, Naruto-kun?" She was clearly feeling my words. Inside I was thinking: _Almost there, almost there! Drats, why is everyone staring at me? But I can't stop now! Breathing deeply, and looking into her eyes _

"Hinata, when I'm with you, I feel things that I have never felt with anyone else. I want to recite poems for you, and sing songs of admiration. But no matter how many ways there are to show it, there's only one way to say it. And that's to tell you that, that I love you."

My voice at this point has become soft, as if the echoes of truth within my words are more than enough to convey what's in my heart. The group of people watching burst into a cheer, and were urging Hinata to return my feelings.

"Naruto-kun, I-I don't know what to say, except that I love you too, even more now than I did three years ago."

_The Crowd cheers uproariously in response. _

"Please understand that I don't want expensive gifts or empty flattery. I enjoy spending time with you and seeing you happy, like when you eat your favourite meals or see old friends. I trust you not to do anything to hurt me either, so please don't feel like you are forbidden to be near other girls."

_The crowd cheers again, and I caught several men asking their partners "Why can't you be more like that?" amidst the general murmuring. I ask Hinata something, for I was very confused at this point. _

"Well, if you aren't upset with me, that great! But why did you say we needed to talk?"

"Well, it's about later tonight" she tells me. "Sakura, Lee, Ino and Sai invited us to ride the Ferris Wheel with them, but I told them I would ask you first before committing us. Shall we accompany them?"

_The crowd laughs good naturedly, clearly amused at how I overanalyzed this situation. _

"I would love to, Hinata-chan". We leave together as the crowd disperses. Moments like these may last only instances in real life, but in our memories they remain timeless. Just like tonight's memory of what I am going to do to that stupid Sai; this was all his fault!


End file.
